


Some Faster Than Others

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Kinda, Sickfic, its not shown but theres talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: go away Wil...title from Wilbur Soot's For Memories
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 7
Kudos: 331





	Some Faster Than Others

“Leave me alone. Please.” Tommy swatted Wilbur’s hand away, and burrowed deeper into his bed. 

“Tommy, you gotta get up. You gotta go to school.” Wilbur placed a hand onto his shoulder, and the blond shrugged it off. 

“I don’t feel good.” The brunette sighs softly, pressing the back of his hand to Tommy’s forehead, which was...cool to the touch. 

“Tommy. You’re not sick. What’s going on.” Wilbur’s voice is firm. 

And Tommy- 

Tommy  _ whimpers _ , curling in on himself. “I’m scared. I don’t wanna go back to school.”

“Why not?”

“...’m bullied there. And-” His voice cracks, and Wilbur’s heart  _ aches  _ with hurt to see him like this. “I think  _ he  _ goes there.”

Wilbur takes a breath in, deliberately calming himself. In a calm- yes, it was a calm tone- he replies. “Really? How nice to know.”

“Wilbur, don’t- don’t do anything.  _ Please _ .” 

“I won’t. Don’t even know who he is for sure.” The brunette runs a hand through Tommy’s hair gently. “You can skip today, okay? But you gotta go tomorrow, Tommy.” 

“Thanks Wil…” Tommy murmurs softly, already slowly falling back asleep. “...owe you one.”

“You’re my little brother, Tommy, you don’t owe me anything. And, Tommy…?”

No response, and Wilbur looked over. 

He was snoring softly, and Wilbur chuckled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “...Love you.” 

-

“He goes to Tommy’s school, apparently.” 

“ _ What _ .” Techno’s voice was cold, and it was almost a snarl, with how dark and low it was. “Who the  _ hell _ is it?” 

“He didn’t tell me.” Wilbur looks away. “...he also told me was getting bullied.”

“He didn’t tell his parents?” Phil, always, the father- was concerned, worry in his gaze. 

“No. I don’t know why.” Wilbur bites his lip. “Why doesn’t he  _ tell _ us these things, Phil?”

Techno sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I think...I think he doesn’t want to bother us.”

“He wouldn’t be bothering us!”   
“I know Wilbur. It’s just...it seems like his parents brushed him off and didn’t take him seriously.” 

“What do we  _ do _ ? How do we help him?” 

“I don’t know, Phil.” Techno’s voice trembles, and it seems as if he’s going to cry for a moment. 

-

“Wil?” A sleepy (shaky) voice murmurs, and the curly haired brunette whirled around to see the blond yawning slightly at the top of the stairs. 

“Hey Tommy.” Wilbur’s voice is soft and soothing. “What’s going on?”

“Had a- had a nightmare, I think?”

“Yeah? What happened?” That was Phil. “You okay?”

Tommy shakes his head as he descends the stairs to stand in front of the others, awkwardly wrapping his arms around himself. “...was just...scary.” 

“You want to tell us?” 

“I’m...I’m okay.” The three share a worried look as Tommy buries himself into Techno’s side- who wraps an arm around the blond’s shoulder. “Don’t...don’t worry ‘bout me.” 

“...Tommy.”

“Really Phil…! I’m okay!” Tommy gives him a half grin from where he was buried into Techno’s side.

“...You can talk to us. You know that, right?”

“I  _ know _ , Phil!” The blond pauses for a second. “‘Do you- do you think we could watch a movie?” 

“Of course, Tommy.” Wilbur ruffles his hair, and Tommy huffs, swatting at his hand.

“Don’t do that!” 

They start bickering.

“Anyways.” Techno interrupts, a soft sigh escaping his mouth. “Let’s go set up.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is...not one of my best fics for this series.  
> on the bright side, next one's gonna be mostly fluff


End file.
